Damnato
The Damnato (ダムナト, Damunato; Latin for The Condemned) are a special group of Togabito that work under Los Pecadores, and serve as foot soldiers that Leo Grande can use to attack multiple areas of the Human World through the use of Machina. Though not as powerful as the Nueva Espada, the Damnato consist of 8 strong beings from Hell that specialize in carnage and chaos, with Los Pecadores using them to create distractions or press an enemy's defense. Also, because of their nature, they are able to travel to the Human World while cloaked in their black garbs. And given Los Pecadores controlling Hell, they are able to extend their time outside of that dimension even without their uniforms. Overview When Los Pecadores wish to create chaos and mayhem, they tap into the Damnato. Their primary purpose to overwhelm defenses or stretch an opposing force to weaken them and then attack with the Nueva Espada. While not as powerful as the Nueva Espada, they make up for it by their numbers and the results they provide. In comparison to the Gotei 13, the Damnato are similar to the lieutenants in terms of ranking and power, replacing the Fracción as their counterparts, but do not work directly under the Nueva Espada. History When Los Pecadores began taking over Hell, Leo Grande formed the Damnato, Togabito recruited from the various levels held within it. It is unknown how long the group has been formed, or if there were any previous incarnations, but the Damnato have since been held in Hell until Leo's plan has come to fruition. Characteristics Appearance While the Nueva Espada look very similar to humans because of their transformations, the Damnato have the greatest variety in appearance. Each Damnato is different from the next, with varying skin color, height and build, and in some cases have visible mutations or with disproportionate bodies. Also, each Damnato has their own clothing tailored to their personality and likes. This makes it is easier to distinguish an Espada and a member of the Damnato. Although each member is has their own uniform, when traveling outside of Hell they must wear a special uniform, which is a black cloak with white rectangular buttons, draped across their entire bodies, concealing their physical makeup. Also, the Damnato share the same mask, which is light bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the color of black and white. Their limbs are covered by white gloves and boots with the black cloak tucking into. Previously, this uniform served to travel outside of Hell and escape the watchful eyes of Kushanāda. Now, with the Kushanāda under the control of Los Pecadores, the uniforms serve as the principal outfit of the Damnato and also to limit their travel so their Catenam do not automatically pull them back into Hell. If the Damnato feel that their base power is not enough, they can remove their uniforms to release their true power, as well as reveal their full appearance. Although, by doing this the Damnato can only operate outside of Hell for a short period of time before they are automatically drawn back in by their chains. In Hell, they can move around without their uniforms, releasing their power freely. Personality Traits & Mindset The Damnato act in a similar manner to the Arrancar, displaying such common traits as: arrogance, overconfidence, impatience, selfishness, egotistical, brutal and merciless. The Damnato were hand picked because of their love of destruction and mayhem, and enjoy inflicting pain on others. While these are common traits shared by each member, some have been seen having less or more extremes of these traits to the point of having independent personalities. The main difference between the Damnato and the Nueva Espada, is that unlike Arrancar who prefer to work independently and show hostility towards one another, the Togabito have shown to work quite effeciently alone or within a group. What they lack in raw power from the Nueva Espada, they make up for in working in teams to overwhelm their opponents. Current Damnato *Gildrum - The Edge *Fraunboldt - The Phantom *Bakubaku - The Gleeful *Eisern - The Unbreaking *Oniba - The Wicked *Zuri - The Flameheart *Urbgend - The Twisted Exclusive Powers & Techniques The Damnato are a group of strong Togabito, and possess physical traits much higher than the average soul. While their abilities cannot be named or identified, their overall power is comparable to that of lieutenants within the Gotei 13. Even then, there are some whose power levels are classified as higher, making some members within the organization captain class. As such, the group is highly dangerous with powerful individuals within the group. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Each Damnato possesses above average strength, speed and durability, capable of keeping with and fighting on par with seated officers of the Gotei 13. These physical qualities vary from each individual, with some possessing higher or lower levels depending on their build and power. *'Weapon Wielding: '''Certain Damnato favor wielding a weapon in combat, and these weapons can vary between its members, with some favoring the use of a sword, spear, claws, or axes to name a few. *'Power Manifesting:' If a Togabito has enough spiritual power, they are able to manifest a certain power to use when they fight or cause destruction. These powers are specific to each individual, and is able to manisfest itself either from the body or through the weapon they wield. *'Ostium''' (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Damnato is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Damnato draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. Typically, an Ostium can only allow a few individuals through at a time, but stronger Damnato are able to extend its size to allow for more. Traveling through an Ostium is described as being quite painful as if an individual were stepping through actual fire as they passed between dimensions. Equipment Cloak and Mask: When a Togabito wishes to travel to the Human World, they must wear a special uniform to conceal their true identities so that they remain undetected by the Kushanāda. This attire consists of a single black cloth covering their entire body, with white boots and gloves covering the ends of their limbs. Down the front of the uniform are a series of white rectangular buttons equally spaced down the center. The black fabric extends up over their head and ends behind a white bulb shaped mask with two prongs coming down from each side of the chin. It is painted black and white, similar to a yin yang sign. The eyes are covered by red lens, combined with the rest of their uniform, completely covers the appearance of the Damnato, leaving them unrecognizable. Most of the Damnato's uniforms appear tattered or freyed near the edges, with minor alterations to each individual's attire. *'Human World Travel:' When Los Pecadores took over Hell and gained partial control of the Kushanāda, they were able to extend the time they can remain in the Human World, but are still bound by their Catenam. These chains will eventually drag a Togabito back into Hell after a certain amount of time. While wearing their cloak and mask, they can prolonge this time, but once they remove them, the time is shortened dramatically. Also, it appears that while the black cloth covers majority of their body, if their mask is shattered, the time limit will be greatly reduced. *'Power Restricting:' The black fabric that shields the identity of a Damnato also serves another purpose. Woven within the material is the ability to restrain some of the Damnato's true power, reducing their overall strength. This allows them to remain undetected, as well, as their spiritual pressure is partially masked. Once a Damnato removes their cloack and mask, they are able to utilize their full power, though the time they can remain in the Human World is reduced. This means that they must discard their uniforms when absolutely necessary and quickly recloth when their mission is completed.